Something Wonderful
by derplolplayer
Summary: A diva finds herself stressed from overworking. Luckily, she also finds herself alone with the man who can make it all better. Evelynn x James Holland OC. One-Shot. Smut. K/DA AU. Cover done by Zumi. Hope you enjoy! Not canon to TDB


**Well... hello. **

**Um, so you may be wondering why I posted this instead of the next chapter for The Diva's Bodyguard. Well don't fret because it's in the works, currently sitting on 10k words with more to be added. I've just been slacking off on it because we're gonna be moving to a new location next week and that stress mixed with work has just drained me XD**

**I feel bad for not keeping up with my updates as I know it sucks when a story you enjoy isn't updated as fast as you'd prefer. But don't worry I'm not abandoning it! Mind's just in the gutter and I figured this could be a good way to make up for my absence. I've got the rest of the chapter plotted out and will get to work on it very soon! :D**

**So again, I'm very sorry guys. I'm grateful for your patience and I hope you enjoy this one-shot as this has been brewing on my mind since the day the video was released XD**

**Also this borrows several elements from my Bodyguard story but isn't canon to it.**

* * *

Being in one of the most famous K-POP groups in the world wasn't a walk in the park. Well, it wasn't a walk in the park for any celebrity to be honest. Whether it was the constant traveling for tours, attending the music awards, interviews, or just flat-out trying to get around without being swarmed by the paparazzi, the lifestyle wasn't what most people dreamed of when they were kids.

It'd been a little over six months since Evelynn had been properly rested. The diva couldn't complain as this was the life she'd chosen, but with the addition of Akali, the woman found herself constantly acting like the mother of the rapper. She was dreadfully inexperienced despite writing and performing the hit single that put them back on the grid. Despite the exhaustion, there was one person who made it all worth it.

**James.**

While he was her personal bodyguard, Evelynn was without a doubt _drawn_ to him. It didn't matter if the reason he had his hands on her was for protecting her, escorting her through crowds of fans, or blocking out cameras of the paparazzi. It didn't matter to the diva, she just relished in his touch, and it eventually became maddening!

She wanted more. She wanted him. She didn't care what this would mean for her public image. Evelynn was still a woman with needs, and those needs couldn't be handled anymore by either her collection of toys or her own fingers.

She wanted the real deal.

Thankfully, the day for that chance was finally here.

Whether it was coincidence or just immensely dumb luck, the K/DA found themselves finally having a week of downtime to themselves. Kai'sa unintentionally played Cupid and made the suggestion that they spend the week at a tropical island resort. Akali was undoubtedly ecstatic about the suggestion and Evelynn rather liked the idea, but didn't dare show the excitement the baby of the group did. However, it was ultimately up to the leader of the group Ahri, but when the blonde thought about how nice it'd been to relax (and to be with Shen), she accepted it.

For Evelynn, this seemed like the perfect opportunity to finally help ease some of the built-up stress that was her unquenched desires mixed with her exhaustion. The trip went smoothly with each person in the group having a special someone they could share a room with. Akali had Kayn, Kai'sa had Sivir, Vi had Caitlyn, Ahri had Shen, and Evelynn had… James.

Riven chose to pass as her boyfriend was in town.

The diva wasn't sure if Kai'sa was aware of her feelings for her bodyguard, but Evelynn found it unusual that the dancer had chosen for them to share a room on a floor far from theirs. Not that she was complaining either. The diva was glad to find herself in such a situation.

Once they'd arrived, Evelynn found herself partaking in some of the more relaxing festivities despite her mind telling her to get right to business. These activities were mostly on the beach, consisting of volleyball, limbo, tug-of-war, or just simply laying in the sun.

Despite the fun she had partaking in these games, Evelynn didn't forget what she'd yearned for the most. When the diva resided under a beach parasol in nothing but a pink two-piece bathing suit, a mojito in her hand, she kept her amber eyes on him through her sunglasses.

His wonderous body always made her mouth gape, his handsome, somewhat smug grin as Vi accused him of cheating always made Evelynn speechless. The diva wondered how long she could keep this up.

When it was dinner-time, the group found themselves sitting outside under the stars, some music coming from Kai'sa's iPod that she had set to slow, smooth songs. Evelynn found herself sitting by James for the most part of the evening, occasionally looking at him to see if he'd been looking at her. The diva swore she could see his head in her peripheral vision, but she was sadly mistaken as it was Caitlyn trying to keep Vi from suckling on her neck.

That's when Evelynn realized that everyone, apart from her and James, were enamored with their significant other. Akali rested her head on Kayn's shoulder as he looped an arm around her waist to keep her close, Kai'sa and Sivir laying in opposite directions of one another, Ahri resting her head on Shen's lap, and Vi doing the same with Caitlyn, though she seemed to nestle herself in deeper which the Head of Security begrudgingly allowed.

The diva started to frown.

This wasn't a date by any means. So what if Evelynn couldn't stop thinking about him in several perverted ways? So what if she gawked at his soaked body earlier and asked if he could apply some lotion to her back as she tanned? So what if she immediately tightened her grip around his hand when he touched her?

Ah hell, who was she kidding?

Evelynn's thoughts about how this was all too convenient disappeared when the elevator dinged, the diva feeling her left hand encased in the warmth of his hand. The diva made sure to give her goodnight wave to Kai'sa and Sivir with the dancer's wink not going unnoticed by the woman… or her bodyguard.

The last thing one would see before the elevator door closed was Evelynn and James staring at each other, their expressions stoic, but their eyes the opposite, despite Evelynn having her glasses on.

When it started to take them up to their floor, Evelynn pounced.

James felt the diva slam him against the wall, her hands gripping his scalp the whole time as she immediately pressed her lips against his, James's taste driving her crazy in mere moments.

The man replied with taking the woman's magenta hair, tangling his digits in her silky locks as they furiously lapped at one another, their tongues contacting frequently as they did everything possible to explore the other's cavern.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" James asked through the fervent kissing.

"I am if you think this elevator's too damn slow." Evelynn replied, her voice breathless.

James chuckled in a husky manner, feeling his member quickly growing hard and fighting against its fabric bounds. Evelynn grinded her waist into his as she kept him pinned against the wall, trying to feel every inch and curve his body had to offer. James moved his hands down to her plump, soft butt that he'd been _aching_ to grab since he'd met her in the studio. His hands grabbed her ass, Evelynn growling in response as he kneaded it, pinching the flesh that her skirt shaped so perfectly around, but still managed to restrain the true feeling of her supple rear. James's hands move to the hem of Evelynn's skirt, lifting it up and immediately grabbing her exposed cheeks that Evelynn yelped at, but soon purred.

That was as far as their undressing got before the elevator reached their floor. The couple remained lip-locked through their short journey to their room, albeit James had to lift Evelynn up as he swiped the key into the lock, Evelynn smothering his head in kisses as he did.

When they entered the room with James kicking the door shut, Evelynn again slammed him into the wall, beginning to wander into new territory as she started to tear at the buttons of his shirt. The task was too difficult for her to do correctly so Evelynn grabbed the center, yanking it in opposite directions with several buttons popping out. James growled, but most of it wasn't because of his shirt being lost.

His pants were tight, his cock bulging against the clothing as his palms took handfuls of Evelynn's ass, the diva moaning as he massaged the doughy flesh of her behind.

James just had a thing for butts, and Evelynn no doubt gave him hints that she loved to have hers ogled with.

Evelynn then grabbed what part of James's short hair she could solidly grasp and pulled with him hissing as his head lurched back. Evelynn's mouth planted itself on the crook of his neck, peppering the cool skin with her warm lips and leaving marks. The man let out another growl at the uncomfortable tightness of his pants, and he raised his right hand up.

_**SMACK**_

Evelynn's back arched as her lips let out an orgasmic moan, her eyes closed and mouth remaining mildly parted. James spanking her woke a feral feeling in Evelynn that she wasn't sure she had.

Regardless of what it was, it soon removed the remainder of James's clothing, Evelynn's hands behind her head as she heard the measly landing of James's pants hit the floor. The diva took a few moments to admire James's nude figure, wetting her lips as she took off her red glasses, throwing them aside without a care in the world and taking off her top in the process before crashing her lips into his. James chuckled through the kiss, his hands moving to Evelynn's still concealed rear, but the diva didn't allow it. She pushed him onto the bed, quickly climbing atop him on all fours like a predator about to feast on its helpless prey.

Evelynn's eyes beelined from James's chest down to his waist. Such a chiseled figure that she'd fantasized about more than once. This was very unprofessional, but Evelynn was a woman with needs after all, and James was a man who shared those needs… for the most part.

The diva went down a little further, her tongue coming out as she dragged it from James's waist all the way up to his neck, all in an agonizingly slow motion with a smile. She cupped his face with her hands, taking time to study his every feature.

He was just so… handsome.

"Hmm, how long have you wanted to do this darling?" She cooed, tilting her head while speaking.

James exhaled with a smirk. "Think all the way back to when we first met and you got me."

Evelynn giggled. "Well, I guess I've been fantasizing about this for _far_ longer than you have."

She quickly captured his lips in another compassionate kiss, savoring his taste and relishing in the high he gave her.

When she pulled away, Evelynn found herself looking at him again, but this time it tickled her insides and gave her butterflies. That delicate, oval shape of his chin mixed with the right amount of scruff could make Evelynn drip within moments. The diva originally intended to rest atop his cock, but that'd been delayed now.

Evelynn took off her disheveled skirt, revealing black G-string underwear whose color mixed with her lacy bra. The diva wasted no time climbing up higher, placing her hands on the headboard of the bed as James didn't have time to speak before being bombarded by her scent.

The diva's legs pressed against James's arms, but he could easily get out of he desired to.

But why would he?

Who'd be stupid enough to escape this? To flee from the infamous diva Evelynn who had her aching, moist womanhood right in front of their face?

James's hand moved up to her curvaceous hips, his fingers fidgeting with the fabric before it came undone, letting Evelynn's underwear fall free. The diva quickly grabbed the clothing, tossing it with a soft pat as it impacted the floor. James gawked only for a moment before he elevated his neck, hungry for his meal.

Evelynn was grateful she had a grip on the beds' headrest as she almost collapsed from a simple swipe of his tongue. Her spine curved as her muscles flexed, but the diva won and maintained her position. James licked his lips to savor the sweet taste of Evelynn before he dove in for more, his tongue greedily lapping at her folds with recklessness. The diva felt her legs go numb as her body arched again, her nails creating splinters in the beds' headboard as the man beneath devoured her like there was no tomorrow.

"_Fuck_ you're good…" She gasped.

Her voice lacked the confidence James was foreign to, and his pupils sprang up to see Evelynn's expression matching her tone. The fact that he was responsible for this alone made James's mouth form a little proud smirk. Evelynn was producing fresh nectar like she was being milked.

Damn, _his_ tongue.

She'd yearned for this since she'd met him in person, and it'd been difficult to keep her desires down. A woman like her could only feign not being aroused for so long, and now it was paying off. Not a single toy in her collection could compare to the muscle that was James's tongue.

Amazing how something so small could produce so much pleasure.

Evelynn started to grind herself into his face as she felt the build-up of her climax get closer and closer. She'd been a dancer for years, and now she was using those moves to grind herself into James.

"Yes… Yes…!" She moaned, her voice sounding like it was trying to keep its composure. Made James proud he could make a woman like Evelynn make such lewd sounds and movements.

He could get used to this. Evelynn's smell and taste was intoxicating to him, not to mention the way her walls kept flexing and throbbing against his tongue. He flicked at her love bud, again and again, more sweetness escaping the woman's southern lips. James's hands moved to Evelynn's round ass, grasping the soft cheeks before raising his right hand and planting a firm smack on the smooth surface.

Evelynn's ass jiggled as her back arched, and James got his reward that was complimented by a blissful moan. His face felt warm moments later with the heavenly smell that was Evelynn's essence. James's tongue retreated from her lower lips, lapping up the warm, white fluids.

The diva sighed as her spine curled again, her chest getting closer and closer to James's face where he admired the concealed mounds before Evelynn let out another sigh and sat up straight, pushing herself off the headboard. She looked like she was drunk, making sounds like she had no idea where she was. Evelynn saw the damage she'd done to the headboards before looking down at James.

The diva began to shuffle off James whose brows knitted together, but Evelynn stopped him when he tried to move.

"Stay." She ordered, putting a forefinger on his lips before leaning to give a tender kiss. Evelynn was satisfied and strode off from the bed, James watching her body bounce or jiggle with every confident strut, her bare ass getting most of his attention. Evelynn undid the straps of her bra, throwing it over her head with the fabric landing on James's face. His vision was obstructed before he pulled the clothing off, his eyes presented with the fully nude body of the diva. Evelynn appeared to have a bottle of massage oil in her hand and James quickly deciphered what she intended to do.

The diva squeezed the fluid onto her ample chest, a sheen coating the smooth skin as she started to rub it in further and began to mat them, James not being able to look away from the action as he couldn't believe she was doing this. Evelynn stopped a few steps from him, her right leg against her left calve as she examined him.

"Lie back down." She ordered.

She must've been impatient as Evelynn quickly pushed him down a second after, James grunting before it curtly became silence. He felt his cock get sandwiched between the slick, soft and warm flesh of her breasts. His 8-inch cock was entirely covered up except for the head which Evelynn was eyeing. The diva let out a purr of approval as she felt the heat from his muscle.

"Ah… tell me James, how long have you wanted this?" She cooed. "How long have you stared at my breasts and just imagined them sheltering your large, warm cock?"

James attempted to remain subtle. Evelynn always found this amusing. How he tried to act _so_ professional, yet knowing that he had such carnal desires made it so alluring.

"Come now sweetie? You can speak can you?" She purred. "It's okay to say you've wanted this."

James's mouth gritted as he tried to hide his arousal before speaking. Very pointless. "I have wanted this… and several other things… but I was afraid it'd… be unprofessional."

Evelynn giggled. "Or is it because you were afraid of leaving such stains all over my clothes? To leave me covered entirely in your sperm?"

The Evelynn in James's fantasies was no stranger to talking dirty, but hearing her say such things with her voice was enough to make his head produce a small amount of pre. Evelynn smiled at such a tasty treat, bringing her lips to the head and quickly suckling it up. James finally let out an errant, lewd moan like he made Evelynn do when he was eating her out. The diva savored his salty taste, continuing to work his shaft with her breasts.

James's mind began to go into instinctive hell as his nerves started to become overwhelmed with pleasure. Evelynn's breasts were so soft and the oil she put on made them more comforting. He started to buck his hips up, the part's that Evelynn's flesh obstructed getting air for a moment before being swallowed again. Evelynn relished in the man giving into his urges as this was the James she wanted to see more of.

"Hmm, honey you're close." She cooed, giving his cock a flirty kiss. "I can feel your heartbeat all the way down here. You want to cum and get my perfect hair messy, don't you?"

More pre escaped, and Evelynn laughed with a genuine smile. She drank it up as James caved into his urges, pumping his hips up into Evelynn's chest with the diva deciding to let him take over, watching him with a naughty smile as he worked her chest fervidly. Evelynn noticed her absence of swathing his throbbing head had caused a build-up of pre-cum, and with the way James was moving, Evelynn knew how to end it.

The diva captured his members tip in her mouth, suckling off the essence before applying suction, and she was rewarded with a vocal moan from James with rope after rope of white heat shooting from his tip, splashing onto her face as the muscle stiffened and throbbed on each shot from his neglected arousal mixed with release.

Evelynn's face was dripping when James finally slowed down, her tongue licking her lips to taste the essence of her bodyguard and smiling delightfully. The diva moved her stained breasts from his limping shaft, quickly taking it in her mouth to nurse up any cum that might not have made it on her face or chest. When she was done, Evelynn cleaned herself up, savoring the treat she'd gotten with her breasts.

She watched James relax and calm himself down. Evelynn's eyes narrowed before she mounted him on the bed, her hands planted below his armpits as she smirked deviously.

"Now, now love, don't get too comfortable." She purred. "I can't have you feeling tired already. I've got _so_ much more I wanna do with you."

Evelynn descended until her lips contacted his, James letting out a muffled moan as Evelynn quickly took advantage of his recovery. The man stumbled to respond, beginning to engage Evelynn in a passionate session of exchanging moisture. Evelynn's body had cooled down a little bit, but making out with James started to warm her up again as James's blood started to return to its station after a short hiatus.

Evelynn experienced James's second wind after a few moments when she felt something big and hard press against the crack of her plump butt. That ended the make out period, Evelynn reeling her head back with a gasp for air. James was in the same condition which left him unprepared for Evelynn grabbing his shoulders and pulling him up where their chests touched. James's eyes moved down to Evelynn's cleavage, but that was a brief sight before she tilted his chin up.

"Look at me." She whispered sensually. "Keep your eyes on me, love. I want to see you cum from me and my actions alone."

Her words were undoubtedly a command, but her voice partially contradicted that. It sounded like she was almost saying it like a wish and hopeful request.

Either way, James was in wonderment.

"Wait Evelynn…" He said, the diva detecting the uncertainty in his words as her brows furrowed. She put her hands on his shoulders firmly holding him in place as her amber eyes focused solely on his pupils.

"What is it darling?" She asked.

James's lips compressed. He moved one hand to hers, taking it off his shoulder and entwining it. He then clutched it tightly, Evelynn's doing the same on instinct.

"Is this… this whole thing…" He gestured to the bed to outline it being the two of them. "…is it going to be just this once… or something else?"

Evelynn's brows remained furrowed, but when she could see the hopeful look in his eyes, the diva began to show her teeth in an ear-to-ear grin with a lighthearted laugh.

"Oh James, my dear, sweet darling." She cooed, leaning to give him a long kiss that ended with a loud smooch.

The diva had wondered about this for a long, _long_ time. She wondered where her relation with James would go after this wonderful night of finally getting what she'd dreamt of for so long. Would it be a one-night stand, or would it be more than that?

Despite her endless hypothesis and possible preferences, Evelynn's heart melted when James asked the question. Or more so mumbled it.

She pressed her temple into his, her head changing its position so she was staring down at him. James let her speak, Evelynn's breathing bated. "I do not know what this will transpire to, but I do know that it will be something wonderful… and _truly_ beautiful."

She saw the wonderment and anxiousness in James vacate, replaced with relief and a warm feeling. It made Evelynn smile.

"Now then sweetie, I'd like to resume." She purred, kissing the underside of his jaw and leaving a visible lip-stick mark.

Evelynn then pressed her plump lips against James's again, the man moaning into it with Evelynn doing the same. The diva felt his hands move to her ass again, his hands moving under her plump cheeks and beginning to lift them up, creating a jiggling motion with Evelynn's hum of approval. "You like my ass, honey?"

James tried to have a form of honor and integrity, but he couldn't say it in that form. "Your ass is beyond amazing Evelynn. So nice and soft." He growled.

"And it's yours to toy with all you desire James." She whispered. "For you and you alone to mark."

He knew what she wanted him to do, and James smiled as he did the deed.

_**SMACK**_

Evelynn only purred as her ass jiggled from the spanking. The stinging area of the flesh was silhouetted with James's open palm and Evelynn could feel it. She always loved to have her supple behind worshipped and slapped, and the fact that James was so into it made the outcome all the sweeter.

"Now sweetie, no more foreplay." She lightly hissed, the diva still feeling James's heated cock throbbing and pressing against her rear. The diva elevated her legs a little bit before sliding back and straddling James again. Evelynn now felt his cock against her waist and in proximity with her equally heated core. The diva looked at James's erect member, and then to him. "Put your hands on me."

James obeyed, his hands on her shapely hips as Evelynn's lithe hand crept around to his scalp, pushing James toward her where they kissed again, tongues sparring and tangling with the other as her other hand took hold of his shaft. James groaned through the kissing as Evelynn started to stroke it softly, her thumb and forefinger going up to the head and doing the same. Pre essence was produced, and Evelynn guided her thumb to smear it all over the skin before guiding it to her entrance.

Without saying a word, she went in.

The next sound was a gasp from Evelynn, and a groan from James as his cock was engulfed in a new warmth. Evelynn felt her walls make room for James's cock, her teeth barred as she didn't back down from consuming it. The diva finally felt his head bump against her clit, and she let out an errant, lustful moan as James inhaled sharply.

Evelynn's legs then pushed, and she lifted herself up, sliding off James's cock before she lowered herself back down, quicker this time from the familiarity she'd quickly gained with his cock and the lubrication from their essence.

James's hands began to run down Evelynn's smooth, athletic legs before feeling Evelynn's hands entwine around his scalp again, using it as leverage to pull herself toward him with the man's face now in her cleavage. James's first action, whether Evelynn intended it or not, was to capture one of her pert nipples in his mouth, Evelynn groaning from the action. She felt his hands copy what she'd done with hers, albeit they moved down to her ass and grasped it to pull her closer, another lewd groan eliciting.

"Ah… My James." She breathed.

James's unseen brow quirked up. What did she just call him? That thought was soon gone as he felt Evelynn's silky walls continue to throb around his member. The man began to absentmindedly buck up his hips, and Evelynn squealed as his cock pushed in deeper, electricity all over her nervous system. James felt her speed riding him increase further, and he looked up to see her expression one of euphoria and pleasure. Their groans were joined by the wet slapping of their flesh, Evelynn's ass pressing against his thighs as she continued to ride him.

James's hand moved to her side to give some help, but Evelynn was quick to stop him. The diva pushed it down as her disheveled, magenta hair cascaded around them both when she leaned forward, her breasts in his face again as James serviced her pink nipples again, Evelynn's teeth barring as the pleasure became tenser by the second!

Evelynn pushed James off her chest again, quickly kissing him tenderly with those lovely lips. James tangled his hands in her hair, brushing it as Evelynn gazed into his eyes. The diva maintained a solid height with her head despite her body continuously rolling as she rode him.

"Look at me." She whispered.

James couldn't look away if his life depended on it. She was so damn beautiful, and he saw her slowly smile when his smaller head throbbed.

He was close, and so was she.

"Evelynn I-"

"I know darling." She sensually said. "I am as well."

"Shouldn't w-"

"No." Evelynn hissed. "Inside my love. Do it."

James was going to protest, but that turned into an incoherent groan and cry as he felt his climax surface. Evelynn kept her eyes on him as she watched, and felt a few moments later, him cum harder than when she'd had her breasts on his cock. Her depths became flooded with the warm heat from James, the man's teeth barred as his eyes clenched shut. The newfound feeling of his essence was enough to push Evelynn over the edge, and the diva threw her head back, spine curled as she wailed his name loud enough for some of their neighbors in the other rooms to hear. The diva felt James's hips buck when she came, and some leftover essence that hadn't escaped him yet was rewarded to her.

When it was over, Evelynn clung to him, her high being replaced with exhaustion as she felt James's arms move around her sweaty back, embracing her tightly as they were both panting.

James's head fell limp and he landed in the softness of the pillows. Evelynn followed with him, slowly inching herself off his non-erect member, laying beside him as she sprawled her left hand over his sticky chest.

"Well… that was… something." James said slowly.

Evelynn let out a hum of agreement. "It was amazing darling." She cooed.

James let out a sigh of exhaustion. "So… what now?" He asked.

The diva groaned softly. She inched herself closer before slowly climbing atop him, her hair sprawling all over his chest as she laid her head sideways. Evelynn listened to his heartbeat, feeling his body rising and falling with each steady breath.

"Unless you want to go again, I think it's best if we rest." Evelynn murmured.

James chuckled. "I don't think I could do that again." The diva forced out her own chuckle. James rose a brow at the mockery it held. "What?"

"Darling… I can't have you lasting only twice." She teased.

James snorted. "Like the way you could only last two times with me?"

Evelynn laughed this time. She supposed she'd walked right into that one. "You do have a fair point there sweetie. I guess this is going to take some getting used to."

James was about to question what she meant by that, but he quickly remembered it. Evelynn looked up into his eyes like she sensed it. They both smile before sharing a kiss.

This truly was the start of something wonderful… and beautiful.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. K/DA Evelynn has been on my lewd list for too long now XD**

**Again, thank you all for your patience on my absence. I'll make up for it soon. Stay tuned! 3**

**-Derp**


End file.
